


Cleansing Rain

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tsuna heart is shaken up so it’s up to 10 years later Yamamoto. The elder rain guardian knows just what to do to help his boss.
Relationships: Ten Years Later Yamamoto Takeshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 18





	Cleansing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Tsuna heart is shaken up so it’s up to 10 years later Yamamoto. The elder rain guardian knows just what to do to help his boss.

Tsuna was so worried about the dangers of the future and his whole body was wracked with fear and pain. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. The door slid open and 10 years later Yamamoto stood in the door way. “Tsuna come with me for a moment.” Yamamoto said he was wearing a male pajama kimono.

Tsuna nodded and got out of bed. Yamamoto led Tsuna into another room in the base. Yamamoto smiled at his boss. He knew what Tsuna needed, he would cleanse Tsuna’s fear in pain.

“Tsuna…” Yamamoto whispered tilting Tsuna’s chin up and placing a kiss to his lips. Tsuna clung to him, feeling the rain guardian’s lips against, his own was amazing. Tsuna let a few more tears fall and Yamamoto wiped them away with his thumb.

“Let me take your pain away Tsuna…” Yamamoto said breaking the kiss. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with wet eyes, he knew what Yamamoto wanted to do and it made him blush.

“Did we…? Were we…?” Tsuna asked unable to fully ask the question he wanted to know. The older rain guardian smiled at him.

“Yes, I shared your bed Tsuna, we made each other happy. We were in love.” Yamamoto said as he divested of both his clothes and Tsuna’s. Tsuna’s eyes stared in wonder at Yamamoto’s older body. “This body of mine belongs to you Tsuna it’s yours to play with as you like.”

Tsuna felt himself get hard and he went over and his hands wandered Yamamoto’s muscled body. Yamamoto shivered even with no experience Tsuna’s hands were able to find all his pleasure spots but this was for Tsuna. Yamamoto got down on his knees and took Tsuna’s semi hard cock into his mouth and started sucking it.

The younger male moaned and his cock got fully aroused inside his mouth. Yamamoto sucked him using all his experience. The brunette moaned unable to withstand the pleasure of the experienced mouth and tongue. Tsuna came hard and Yamamoto drank him down easily. “YAMAMOTO!”

Tsuna panted as he came down from his release and noticed Yamaoto’s own twitching arousal. “Yamamoto when we get together who usually tops?”

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed Tsuna’s stomach. “You do…you drive me wild with pleasure and fuck me deep into the mattress or the floor and sometimes in the shower…”

Tsuna blushed and then quickly calmed down. “Then I want you to top me tonight.” Tsuna said his blush returning. Yamamoto blushed as well. Yamamoto had never had the desire to top before, but Tsuna wanted him to do it. He licked his fingers and brought them down to tease Tsuna’s hole.

The younger male whimpered and held onto Yamamoto for support. Yamamoto took great care in prepping Tsuna never adding another finger until Tsuna moaned his name. It wasn’t long before 3 fingers worked Tsuna’s virgin entrance.

Tsuna’s moans got Yamamoto excited and he removed his fingers earning a whimper from the younger boy. The rain guardian moved Tsuna onto his back and spread his legs, he then positioned his length at Tsuna’s waiting hole. He started to push in and Tsuna hissed. Yamamoto moaned but went slow resisting the urge to pound into the boy’s tight hole.

‘Yamamoto is so amazing I want…’ Tsuna’s mind went blank as Yamamoto began to move rocking back and forth inside him. Yamamoto held his hips and started increasing his speed. “Oh yes Yamamoto so good more please….!”

Yamamoto froze his smile getting bigger he tightened his grip on the boys hips and started slamming into him harder. Tsuna responded with moans of pleasure and cries of his name. Yamamoto’s cock twitched this experience was amazing but he needed just a little more and he would cum.

It was then he felt Tsuna pull him close and he felt one hand run down his back until it reached the sacred place he so desperately wanted to be filled. Tsuna in his position was able to slip 1 finger inside him and Yamamoto shuddered and moaned Tsuna’s name as he came.

He filled Tsuna with his seed and the feeling made Tsuna lose control, the younger male came between his their chests and abs. Both males panted as they came down from their sex high. “Thank you Yamamoto I feel much better, but can I ask for one more thing?”

“Of course…” He said with a smile. Tsuna blushed.

“Can you carry me back to my room I can’t feel my legs.”

Yamamoto chuckled the same way he used to. Tsuna wasn’t the only one who was cleansed in this, the young Vongola eased the rain guardians soul. He carried Tsuna bridal style and tucked him in bed, but when he turned to leave Tsuna caught his hand. “Stay…” Tsuna whispered and Yamamoto got in bed with him and held his lover close. “I love you Tsuna…”

The two let the pain of this cursed future get washed away if only for one night.

The end


End file.
